The Hunt of the Unicorn
by Jyvette
Summary: The Firestone escaped her grasp. Mostly in her opinion, due to a man in a brown pinstripe suit who she never wanted to think of again. New Years Eve, in the year 1929, The Unicorn sets about another heist. The Doctor in attendance.


Prologue

1926

Another one bites the dust, it seemed.

'Oh well,' thought the thief as her steps took her farther and farther away from the chaos that the rather strange events of the day left in its wake. The logical thing to do, of course, was to stick around and try to convince oneself if what occurred throughout the day actually _did_ occur. That's what normal people, _good_ people would do, surely... She was even convinced that Robina Redmond would, at this very moment, be back there, in that lavish mansion of a house, fretting herself into a tizzy and questioning that she did, in fact, see the good Reverend Golightly turn into some...some overgrown bug needing an overgrown fly swatter or something of the like. Well, that was what Robina Redmond, the high society socialite of the season would have done.

But the Unicorn knew that in amidst the chaos, therein lied her escape route.

There was simply no time for her to gasp and be sat upon her bum, simply gobsmacked at what just happened between the group of rich sods she had lied to. Though that wasn't to be confused as a feeling of guilt at the fact that she had lied about her identity... Why would she? The lies that flowed from her lips sounded no different than the truth.

There were deaths, though. That was one thing, when getting into this heist to get the Firestone... Well, she didn't expect that. Her footsteps decreased in speed for a moment, the fingers clutching her bag of tools squeezing just that bit tighter. She finally turned around, and her emerald eyes looked to the mansion, now at a fair distance. She was safe, now. Even more so when the so called heist turned out to be a bust. It struck her how... How, as she looked upon the Eddison Estate looked so... So _normal_ when... The Unicorn tore her gaze away and continued with her steps, not stopping until she reached the side of the road within the darkness. Taking comfort within it, with the silence of it all, trying to wipe the image of Roger Curbishley, face down upon the table with the knife in his back...

Her eyes shut closed, a chorus of "Stoppit," flowing from her lips, softly into the empty space of the night. She wanted to forget this horrid day, just push it to the back of her mind, or if she were to be extremely lucky, to suddenly come down with a bout of amnesia. After a few minutes, however, she was able to open her eyes once again, vision well adapting to the darkness that surrounded her. It was strange how comfortable she felt under the security of the dark night, when most would fear the darkness. She adored it, at most times doing her best work during the night. She'd have to keep that in mind for future assignments.

"One... Two... Three," she counted, coming upon the third bush, eyes catching sight of the cloak that was concealed to the naked eye. Ruby lips smirked as her form bent down to pick the concealing cloth up, threading her arms into the sleeves and pulling the hood over her head. For a moment, her emerald eyes looked down into the nothingness of the road, as if she were searching something, or _waiting _for something to come upon her.

Or _someone_, more to the point.

As if hearing her thoughts, light came into view. An old jalopy slowly drove closer and closer towards her, and she felt immediate relief. There was a clear recognition in her eyes as she took in the sight of the driver as he stopped. A man, a few years older than her, but not so much a drastic gap in their age. He seemed like a gentleman, dark hair finely combed back, chin cleanly shaved with a light scent of after shave. He too, had emerald eyes like her, but with the softest touch of blue as well, those same eyes looking to her, lips spread in a smile.

"Going my way?" his voice, a playful tone, asked. Without another word from the other, he opened the door to the passenger seat, knowingly. There was a slight twinkle in his eye as he clearly saw a smile from her, and laid back in his seat as she made her way into the car and closed the door shut. "So," he started when they were off again. "How did it go?"

"Bust," she said, trying very hard not to show the relief she had in driving far away from the Eddison Estate. "Had it for a bit, but... Got found out."

"Hmm. Coppers aren't gonna...track you, are they?"

"Don't think so. Returned it when it happened. No harm done. Not by my hand, any road."

"By who's hand, then?"

She laughed almost bitterly, "Now _that's _a story..."

"Ooh," he said with a sly grin, an air of childish glee around him, "I do enjoy your stories. Do tell."

But the Unicorn took in a deep breath, her eyes taking in the outside area, and from a distance noticed a strange purple glow that was all too familiar. It was only a second, a mere second, after she noted the familiarity, that full recognition came to her. It was the same glowing light that occurred right before the good Reverend...was the Reverend no more. Alas, just as soon as it came, it vanished from her view. But the memories of that day would still remain and linger within her mind, of that she was sure of.

With a sigh, she sat back in her seat, tearing her eyes away from the area as they drove past. "Not this one, Hugh," she said, allowing a moment to pause as she tried to wipe the mental images of the dead from her mind. Of course, never once showing this upon facial features. The Unicorn had no intention of ever sharing the story of what she went through today. While she was quite sure it would certainly haunt her dreams when she least expected it, when most nightmares would surely strike, the knowledge of the murderous and impossible events would remain with her until her very last breath.

Hugh didn't seem to mind, and it was something she was grateful for. Then again, he hardly ever did. That was the one thing she could count on. A soft and yet tired sigh escaped her as she went to her side, resting the side of her head upon the cool feel of the leather upholstery against her cheek. "How'd you do, then?"

"Quite well. Got the jewels, keeping the car until we get to London... All in all, quite the victory," he said as his eyes drifted from the road to the form of his partner in crime. "Have to say... This is the first time you've been faced with a bust, hasn't it? Should I be alarmed?" With a wry grin, he added quite amused, "Were you distracted by some handsome vision of a man that will boost my insecurities that will turn me into a shattered man?" He chuckled as he watched her roll her eyes. "Oh come on... No man to turn your head? Or perhaps flirt of your own volition? Hm?"

"If I didn't know any better," she said with eyes closed still, "I'd say you were lookin' to be jealous or something..."

"Why not?" he asked, looking upon her out of the corner of his eye. "There must be a reason why I incessantly ask you to marry me only to be met with rejection, after all. One has to wonder..."

Laughing, her eyes opened, a glint of amusement apparent in them, "Wonder _what_, exactly? That I have a secret man on the side? Perhaps placed in my pocket and I just...take him out when you're not looking for a quick peck and...other things?"

"Well then. Marry me, Nic."

"No."

Hugh took a deep breath, quite frustrated. Yet, with that anger came a shake of the head and a small smile, perhaps due to the fact that he had grown accustomed to this exchange, the topic of marriage and refusal to it coming up in conversation from time to time. Though recently being brought up more so than the first year the partnership between the two began. "You know what I'd like? Right now?" Not waiting for a response, he gave a short, and ultimately exasperated laugh. "I want... Right now... For you to pull out that man from your pocket so that I can punch him. Punch him _right _in the face."

"So what, I have to have another man on the side because I don't want to marry you? That's ridiculous, Hugh."

"What other reason could there be, then?" he let out with a laugh. "I have women practically throwing themselves at me on the job, right? To get my target, I charm them-I bet you if we come upon any of them, I only need to look at them, and they'll swoon, but you? I could go full on and all you're interested in is a peck."

"I'm aghast. Simply aghast. I remember you _liking _my pecks."

"Those pecks are of the _pity _sort."

At that, a peal of laughter billowed from her lips, head tilted up as Hugh's nonsense washed over the Unicorn, the black curls that adorned her head shook from side to side. "They are _not_!" she protested, and with a sly smile, scooted closer to him, ruby lips meeting the clean shaven flesh of his cheek. "I'll show _you _that there's not one ounce of pity in these pecks..."

A smile spread upon his face as flesh and lips came into contact in soft, thoroughly teasing kisses. Keeping his eyes on the road, he gave an involuntary shiver as one of those delightful kisses came upon his neck, the familiarity almost too much. He very much doubt he would let this occur to anyone else, but her? Well... She was of a special sort altogether. He sensed she knew that, too. How could she not when he made her affect upon him so abundantly clear? He would marry her... If she ever took the liking to accept him as a husband...

His grip upon the wheel tightened in fear of letting go due to her actions. It almost seemed silly, as it was just simple kisses and no more. But then again, a simple touch would send him drowning in her presence. Just what was it about her that brought him to that? He pondered on that from time to time.

Just then, his eyes widened and his hands turned the wheel wildly in a swerve. "Jesus!" he cried, getting back on the dirt road, head whipping back to look behind him.

The Unicorn raised her head, "What the hell was that, Hugh?"

"Didn't you see him, Nic? Out of flippin' no where!"

"Who?"

"Some... some man! The hell if I know! Some..." He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "There was...some man. In the middle of the road," he tried to explain, giving her a glance. "You didn't see him?"

"I was kinda busy, you know," she said with a slight smirk, but in an instant it was gone, and she shuddered, leaning against him for warmth. "Oh well... Wake me up when we get to London Town, then?"

Feeling calmed by the feel of her warmth against his own, he nodded. "Yeah... Yeah, I will. Just rest." He noted it didn't take long for her to do so, and by then he felt more relaxed, concentrating more on the road in front of him. Though his mind sometimes wandered to that man that seemed to have materialised somehow out of mid-air. However, that simple fact was not the only thing that rubbed him the wrong way, so to speak. He had no idea why or how, but, he sensed something infinitely wrong with that man...

It was just a feeling, of course. Something most men, or anyone really, would quickly dismiss as just that; just a feeling. However... To a thief and con man? A feeling is all that one could trust and rely on.

And this feeling told him to keep driving and never look back.

* * *

Along the road, stood a shadowy figure of a man, alone and still. His eyes held a menacing glare, staring straight ahead. He was of a strong build, muscles twitching slightly as he took in the scent that only a few of his kind were lucky to even catch the lightest hints of. Joints cracked lightly as he turned his head towards the direction the transport had fled into. It had practically took all of his restraint to not go after the little darling himself... But no.

No, he would have to wait.

There was a slight crackle in the air, and with that, the man grinned, hands clenching, knuckles turning white, contrasting greatly with the black wool fingerless gloves he wore. A flash of white commenced in succession of three, and there followed three other men in its wake. All turned towards the one that awaited them. "Made it, have ya?" he said to them, boots made from the leathery back of a Triangliym from the planet Trianthlm, crunched over dry twigs upon the road, walking toward his group. The black trench coat he wore billowing after him, "Didn't think it'd take you lot that long."

"Lay off, Jin," said one with piercing green eyes. "You're the one that wanted to go ahead of us. _So _sure of yourself." This man was of a slighter build than Jin, hair more tidy in their auburn locks. Jin's were of a straggly jet black style, mid-length, while the other ended right above his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing green, while Jin's was a menacing gold tint. He was clean shaven, and Jin adorned a rough stubble that grew each and every day. They both differed in so many ways, the only resemblance between the two were the colour of clothing as well as the other two men in their group. Such differences made it hard for any outsider to believe the two were brothers.

Jin let out a grin, crossing his arms, "Kane, little brother... That's only because I'm always right. It's simply the cross I'll have to bear." He lifted his head and took in a deep breath, his smile growing wider. "Smell that? Take it in—take it all in, boys."

The three men had no other choice but to do as he requested, Kane being the last to lift his head and take in the scent of the night. He closed his eyes for a moment, thousands of possibilities of what could take his elder brother's rapt attention. It would also be a good thing to find this out in a quick fashion, before Jin's temper would arise and take it out upon them. His tongue licked upon his bottom lip, his sense of taste aiding Kane until he finally recognised it. His eyes shot open, a look of disbelief clear upon his face. "No..." He turned to his brother, "Don't tell me here of all places..."

Kane was met with laughter as Jin marched forward, grasping his brother by his shoulders. "The last place anyone would look. Certainly the last place Father would ever look..."

A sudden smirk overcame Kane, grasping his brother's shoulders in turn, "Then his sons will hunt on the planet he never thought was possible. Haha! What luck for these humans to be amongst hunters such as us to handle those not of this world." Their foreheads touched with a slight thud, and yet they both grinned. It was Jin that was the first to step away, facing the other men in their group.

"You hear that, boys? The hunt's begun."


End file.
